When a vacuum cleaner is being used to vacuum, a handle on the vacuum cleaner is desirable in order for a user of the vacuum cleaner to easily direct movement of the vacuum cleaner. However, when the vacuum cleaner is not being used to vacuum, the vacuum cleaner is generally put into storage. The handle on a traditional vacuum cleaner is permanently fixed in position and juts outwardly from the rest of the vacuum cleaner. Accordingly, the handle on a traditional vacuum cleaner causes the vacuum cleaner to take up more space in storage than would be the case if the vacuum cleaner had no handle. A handle for a vacuum cleaner that can move between an in-use position to facilitate movement of the vacuum cleaner during vacuuming and a storage position to minimize the space taken up by the vacuum cleaner when the vacuum cleaner is not in use is therefore desirable. A movable handle is preferably lockable in the in-use position when a user is vacuuming in order to prevent the movable handle from transitioning to the storage position when a user is using the vacuum cleaner to vacuum.